


Comment removed by THECAPTAIN[MOD]

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Jade & Rose</p><p>Troper Critical Mass: A series with a TV Tropes page that is constantly edited by a number of tropers. (Rose and Jade find out they've been editing/adding to the Squiddles TV Tropes page or something along those lines.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment removed by THECAPTAIN[MOD]

===========================================  
Squiddles Wiki -- Main Series -- Murky Brineswallows -- Edit History

That's it. This page is locked and this editing page is closed. You two are banned for a week.  
\-- THECAPTAIN[MOD] 07-05-14 00:12

 _Comment removed by THECAPTAIN[MOD]_  
\-- lavenderLuminescent 07-05-14 00:12

 _Comment removed by THECAPTAIN[MOD]_  
\-- spaceSquiddles 07-05-14 00:12

 _Comment removed by THECAPTAIN[MOD]_  
\-- lavenderLuminescent 07-05-14 00:11

i tried to get through precipice but wow you actually like that? tentacle uses way too much purple prose and precipice is probably her worst fic :/ i had to give up after chapter 3 which!!! by the way!!! which only links it to gen 2 mbs and gen 2 is not gen 4 so your point is completely irrelevant!!! are you being purposely dense or what??????  
\-- spaceSquiddles 07-05-14 00:10

More like the Kelp allowed her to see the Brineswallows. The MBs are always present, but you can't see them unless your mind is ready to see them. This is pretty much accepted as canon. Do you want a link to 'On The Precipice of the Dark Ravine'? It's a little long, but tentacleTherapist does an amazing job exploring the notion. Maybe you can at least get through that if you can't get through Lovecraft.  
\-- lavenderLuminescent 07-05-14 00:06

i didnt address your point because it wasnt worth even responding to because hello??? did you miss the part where timid tendrils accidentally ate some krazy kelp that cups put in her pie as a prank???? the murky brineswallows in that episode werent even real :\ she was hallucinating! god!!  
\-- spaceSquiddles 07-05-14 00:01

I apologize for saying you shouldn't be watching the show, Spaced. It is clear to me that you are probably a child. Lovecraft may be a bit too advanced for you anyway. But anyway, are you going to address the fugue state I mentioned or are you just ignoring evidence?  
\-- lavenderLuminesecnt 07-04-14 18:01

Please watch the language, SpaceSquiddles. Don't make me lock this entry.  
\-- THECAPTAIN[MOD] 07-04-14 06:59

no i havent read any lovecraft and ive seen no reason to because it isnt my style :| and who the fuck are you to tell me not to watch a show for children when clearly you watch it too even if you suck at understanding it!!!! removed!!!!!!!  
\-- spaceSquiddles 07-04-14 06:11

It's not just some theory, Space. It's so incredibly obvious. Why do you think upon seeing the Brineswallows in S3E11, Timid Tendrils went into a fugue state? Have you read Lovecraft? Maybe you should pick up a book instead of watching a cartoon for children. Lovecraft paragraph added back in.  
\--lavenderLuminescent 07-03-14 22:23

maybe no one else picked up on it because it isnt true!! >:( this wiki is for facts only not fan speculation lavender so please take it to the forums? theorizing removed  
\-- spaceSquiddles 07-03-14 11:15

I added a paragraph on Lovecraftian references, especially those seen in the Season 3 movie, Plumbthroat's Revenge. I am surprised no one besides me picked up on that.  
\-- lavenderLuminescent 07-03-14 03:42  
===========================================

"Oh. My god!" Jade slammed open her door and trudged to the kitchen, rifling through cabinets noisily before grabbing a bowl. She'd head for the freezer and grab some rainbow sherbert because fuck it being after midnight, she was pissed off and needed a frozen treat immediately. She grabbed a spoon and ignored the bowl completely, angrily eating right out of the carton. "Banned! Fucking banned??"

"Jade, keep it down!" Rose yelled after yanking her door open, walking briskly into the kitchen after her. "Some of us are trying to write. What is your problem?"

"My problem? Ugh!! I don't have a problem! Those jerks have a problem. That fuck has a problem, getting me banned! I didn't do anything!" Jade shoveled a spoonful of sherbert into her mouth, glaring in Rose's direction.

"Who banned you? From what?" Her girlfriend was upset, but honestly, it was hard to care. She got banned. And was stuffing her face with ice cream to the point of looking pretty silly.

"The Squiddles Wiki! This fuckface lavender whatever kept trying to add in some fanon nonsense and acting like it was canon, but it wasn't! And I end up banned! But whatever, so did she."

Lavender...? Rose's eyebrows went up and she mouthed the word silently, and then... "Space Squiddles?"

"Yeah! I was banned!"

"Space Squid--oh my god." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're Space Squiddles? Do you want to borrow a book? For real, Jade. I can give you "At the Mountains of Madness." You'll like it if you try. Oh my god, you're Space Squiddles."

Jade blinked, then dropped her spoon. "No. Noooo. No no no. No way, you are not. You're not Lavender Luminescent." Jade laughed out loud, slumping in her chair in amusement at the whole situation. "You got us banned!"

"Yeah, right. You got us banned, Jade. Oh, wow, this is too good." Rose grabbed the empty bowl and shoved it toward Jade, sitting next to her. "Give me some sherbert."

"Only if you recognize you're reading way too much into Plumbthroat's Revenge." She grinned, getting a scoop for Rose and sliding the bowl back over.

"If you admit that Timid Ink isn't an actual canon ship and is actually kind of gross."

"Whatever. Your ships are horrific."

They both shared a laugh. Jade sighed at the end. Rose's though, abruptly cut off... and she was staring daggers at her girlfriend. "Too much purple prose?"


End file.
